1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to packs and containers that are worn and, more particularly, to a storage system that accommodates various storage requirements.
The need for a person to carry gear is as old as the pocket. However, the nature of the gear is ever changing and a need to transport new types of items brings new challenges to overcome.
For example, cellular telephones (cell phones) are common today and they require a safe storage container that also allows rapid access once the cell phone begins to ring.
Additionally, a unique requirement also occurs with cell phones that display the number of the person calling, a feature commonly known as “caller ID”. Once a cell phone begins to ring, the recipient of the call has the luxury of deciding whether or not to answer the call at that time. This decision is usually predicated upon who is calling.
Accordingly, the recipient of the call will glance at a display screen on the cell phone to decide whether or not to answer the incoming call. This requires the user to not only quickly access the cell phone but to be able to see it in a proper orientation, with the display screen right side up, for example.
Additionally, if a cell phone is stored deep within a storage device that surrounds the cell phone with protective materials, it may be difficult to hear the cell phone when it does ring.
Other types of users will have different needs. For example, an executive (i.e., businessman) may likely have need to transport a laptop computer, another new innovation.
The laptop may be used by the executive while on a train, subway, airplane, bus or other mass transit type of a vehicle. It may even be used by the executive while in the back seat of a taxi cab.
Not only is the safe transport of the laptop required, but it must be rested on a surface that is at a convenient height for typing and at a convenient distance from the user so the display can be optimally seen.
Sports enthusiasts will have vastly different needs. For example, a person in training may want to add weights to their person to use in developing increased muscle strength and endurance.
There are also common items that most people must carry, for example, keys. There is an important need that important keys (i.e., house or office) not be lost and also that they be readily accessible.
A still further need is to provide a storage system that can be worn by a user in such a manner as to leave both hands of the user free for other tasks.
Adding to the difficulty of finding a solution to the above needs, is the fact that people are both right and left handed. An ideal wearable storage system would be adapted to accommodate use on either a right or left side of a person.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a wearable storage system that can help to ameliorate the above-mentioned problems and difficulties.
Clearly, such an apparatus and system would be useful and desirable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Storage devices are, in general, known. For example, the following patents and pending applications describe various types of these devices:
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0213827 A1 to Langmuir that published on Nov. 20, 2003;
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0141328 A1 to Cragg that published on Jul. 31, 2003;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,239 to Walsh, Jr. that issued on Dec. 1, 1981;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,303 to Cawile, Jr. that issued on Aug. 29, 1995; and
U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 435,338 to DiLorenzo that issued on Dec. 26, 2000.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices may, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.